Never Again
by FlamingToads
Summary: Before leaving the Station, Mako checks on Lin wanting to make sure that she's okay. He tries his best to get through to his stubborn boss. Enjoy!


**Summary: Before leaving the Station, Mako checks on Lin. He tries his best to get through to his stubborn boss. **

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**A/N: I can't stop sneezing… I hate sneezing. But I guess it is all good because it's inspiring some pretty silly fanfic ideas. Haha! **

**Never Again**

When Mako came in to the Station that morning he expected the usual. A few crimes, a lot of paper work and hearing Lin Beifong shout from her office. However today was different. The whole day he had only heard sneezing, sighing in frustration, and a cough here and there. He hadn't seen her all day but by the sounds of it, he was sure she was sick. And as time passed the more concerned he seemed to get. He had asked a few others about her, most of them saying just let it be. Yet when he heard that she had been there hours before his own arrival he knew that he'd have to do something. Mako took a deep breath, raising his hand to the door. He could admit that he was a little apprehensive. He knocked lightly.

"Umm chief?" he asked.

"What?!" Mako opened the door, stepping in and looking at his boss. He was right. She was sick. She looked tired; her cheeks flushed her eyes red and puffy.

"Shouldn't you maybe go home and get some rest."

"Shouldn't you mind your own business?" Lin asked before she started to cough.

"Haven't you eaten anything? Have you stayed hydrated?" Lin rolled her eyes.

"I have work to do."

"You're avoiding the questions."

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Look, Chief! You've been here for more than twenty-four hours. You're obviously not well and you're not helping anyone here if you're exhausted and have an attitude." Lin leaned back in her chair raising her brow at him. She took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment, her head pounding. She didn't want to say it but he was right.

"Then take me home," said Lin.

"W-What?!"

"Well I'm in no condition to drive and I'm not walking all that way without collapsing, so take me home." Lin sneezed again, her hand rising to her head.

"Yes ma'am." Mako said. Lin sighed heavily as she got up, almost falling over. Mako instinctively stepped forward but Lin raised her hand to stop him from coming further. Lin gathered all of her strength, standing up straight and pulling the collar of her uniform as she stepped around her desk.

"Let's go."

"After you," Mako, stepped aside as Lin walked by, taking a small break to catch her breath at the door. She exhaled softly, straightened up again as she marched out of the station, Mako following closely behind. Mako opened the door, Lin rolling her eyes as she got in the vehicle. Mako hurried around to get into the automobile.

"Maybe tomorrow you should skip work and see a doctor."

"Since when do you make the orders?"

"I'm just suggesting."

"Well I'm suggesting you shut up." Mako tried his best to not laugh at her remark.

Lin crossed her arms, acting like an upset child as she looked out the window. Mako was relieved that he knew where she lived and luckily it wasn't far away. He was afraid what she might do now that they were out of the Station, given her foul mood. Mako pulled to the side of the road. Lin was about to step out.

"Chief, let me get that for you!" Mako hurried out.

"I don't need your help," Lin tried to step out of the automobile almost falling if it wasn't for Mako. Lin groaned. She hated feeling helpless like this. She moved from Mako, slamming the door as she started to the door.

Lin fiddled with her keys, shortly not caring as she passed them to Mako. Mako opened the door for her, following behind her as she entered her home. Mako took a quick moment to scope out his home. It felt empty. Though he wasn't surprised, she spent most her time at work so it made sense to him this didn't feel homey. Lin sighed softly as she stepped closer to the stairs. Lin held on to the railing but as soon as she took her first step she nearly fell backward. Mako stepped forward, placing one of his hands on her shoulder.

"I can walk up these steps myself!" Lin said as she tried to take another step.

"Look, Chief. I respect you and I look up to you. But you've got to be one of the most stubborn women I've ever met! The sooner you cooperate, the sooner I can leave you in peace. And then you can come to work when you're feeling better and you can curse me all you want, make me work a double shift, just let me help." Lin groaned, letting Mako wrap an arm around her waist. She slung one of her arms around his neck and they made their way up the stairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Mako stopped, letting Lin catch her breath. Lin pointed into the direction of her room. As soon as they made it to her room Lin stepped away from Mako. Before sitting down on her bed, she let her metal bending uniform falling from her body, leaving her in a tank and loose pants. Mako shifted his eyes quickly in the other direction, afraid that she might take something else off.

"Oh, please. What do you think I'm going to do? Seduce you with my mucus?" Lin said, as she rubbed the back of her neck. She sneezed again. Mako took the tissues from her nightstand handing them to her. Mako quickly paced down the stairs, returning with a glass of water. Mako laid it next to her bed.

"Make sure to drink some water."

"Okay kid, you're officially off duty."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes, nurse Mako!" Mako gave her a look, she rolled her eyes. "It was a joke." Mako crossed his arms. "Is my attitude rubbing off on you? Because if it is, I don't like it."

"Just get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow, make sure you're okay."

"Mako?"

"Yeah, Chief?"

"Thanks." Lin said.

"No problem."

"And Mako?"

"Hm?"

"Don't think we're all buddy-buddy just because we had this, whatever you want to call it," she said as she waved her hand about before she lowered her head against her pillow.

"Just because I said thanks, it doesn't mean I like you," she mumbled.

"Got it," Mako said with a grin.

**A/N: Sometimes I like Mako and sometimes I don't. Today I like him so he's safe… For now. Xd**

**B/N: Okay so I may or may not have made Toads suffer while she went through my beta log. Hehehe I'm a terrible person…I'm a very dirty girl and I need a shower, and a leash, and possibly therapy. But she can't hate me because she looooooooves me.~ UmbralWolves**

**A/N2: You don't even understand… She put side notes, basically turning this into a MakoxLin smut fic… This is what I have to deal with. xD Just so you know… **


End file.
